


Stealth Suit

by happygowriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bratty Reader, Captain kink, F/M, M x F sex, Pussy Slapping (briefly), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, stealth suit kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Prompt: “You know I’m hold back from fucking you over this kitchen counter, don’t push your luck.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85
Collections: The MCU HBC





	Stealth Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @the-marvel-horniest-book-club
> 
> I'm not sure this is my best work but I had fun writing it!
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

**_“You know I’m hold back from fucking you over this kitchen counter, don’t push your luck.”_ ** Steve growls at you as he watches you push yourself up onto the kitchen counter. You bring your legs up, feet flat on the counter, spreading them so he can see your wet pussy. You smirk at him, watching as his gaze hardens and follows your hand as it drops between your legs.

“Why shouldn’t I? You’re standing there wearing the one thing I want you to fuck me up in and not doing anything. What does a girl have to do to get a little attention around here Captain?” Your pout is playful, hand between your legs and fingers tracing your wetness. 

Steve’s eyes darken as you call him Captain and he watches you play with yourself. He crosses his arms and just stares at you as he wonders just how far you’re going to go. You both know that you’re going to eventually give in to him but the playing was always so much fun. You hold his eyes contact as you push a finger into your wet pussy, letting a moan slip out of your mouth.

You want to close your eyes and really give into the feeling but you don’t want to stop looking at Steve. You push a second finger into your pussy. You pump your fingers a few times before pulling them out, running them through your folds and finding your clit. Your body jolts as your fingers run over the sensitive spot.

You hear Steve growl and your lips curl up into a mocking look. “Seems like I might not need you after all. My fingers seem to be doing the trip just right, maybe you should go debrief captain.”

You don’t even notice him move but almost in an instinct he’s crossed the small space and pulled your hand away from your pussy. He lands a sharp smack to your pussy with his gloved hand and you let out a mixture of a yelp and a moan.

“Do you think that your fingers can replace my cock sweetheart? That they would ever be able to bring you the pleasure that I can bring you? I guess I need to remind you just how much of a fucking cock slut you are.” He growls before he slams his cock into you.

A strangled moan falls from your lips as he takes your breath away. You loved the way his thick cock felt inside of your tight pussy. You wrap your legs around his waist and pull him in, opening your mouth to say something snarky but you don’t get a chance as he shoves two of his gloved fingers into your mouth to shut you up.

“I don’t want to hear you say a fucking word sweetheart. I only want to hear you moaning on my cock.” Steve growls.

He keeps his fingers in your mouth but you don’t mind, you like it. There’s something so dirty about him making you suck on his gloved fingers as he moves his body, cock thrusting in and out of you. Even if you wanted to continue to be bratty and snappy with him, you wouldn’t be able to form the words. 

His pace was hard, almost brutal, as he fucks you on the counter. He leans down and bites your neck, sucking hard enough that a hickey forms under his lips. You loved it when he got like this, rough and primal with a need to put you in your place and remind you that you were his and that nobody - not even yourself - could make you feel as good as he did when he fucked you. 

Body heating up with each thrust and dirty word that he whispered to you, you could feel your orgasm growing and it was almost too soon but you knew that this wouldn’t be the only time that Steve ruined you tonight. You both were just getting started and if you had it your way you wouldn’t be leaving the bed for days. So you enjoyed the feeling of your orgasm growing, your core heating up, pressure building, that delicious feeling of your body getting tense as it prepared for you to lose yourself in pleasure. 

He can tell when you’re getting close by the way your moans become more broken and breathless so he pulls his fingers out so he can slip his hand between your bodies and play with your clit.

“I want to hear you scream my name with you cum.” Steve growls against your ear.

A few more thrust of his hips, a few more rubs of his fingers against your clit, and you were gone. Body growing tense and toes curling as your orgasm crashed through you.

“Steve!” You shout out with a moan, fingers gripping his shoulder as you spasm and wiggle under him, your orgasm almost too intense. 

He keeps fucking you through your orgasm and just when you think you can’t feel anything else another one is triggered as you feel his cock throb inside of you and feel him spill his hot cum inside of your tight pussy.

“Fuck Steve.” You sigh, letting your head fall back chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath.

“I hope you’re not tired, I have a week worth of fucking to make up for.”

You lift your head and smirk at him, “Give me your worst Captain.”

He smirks and picks you up, carrying you into the bedroom for more.


End file.
